CHARGE
by metibyun
Summary: Tapi, sejak saat itu Jongin jadi belajar satu hal. Bahwa cerianya seseorang bisa berarti sedang terjadi kehancuran di dalamnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengerti diriku sendiri. Jadi bolehkah kau ku sebut sebagai pengisi energi? Seperti charge ini. Matamu dengan instan menjawab kesepianku secara keseluruhan" KAIHUN! KAIHUN! KAIHUN!
1. Chapter 1

**CHARGE**

**Summary : **Jongin menilai Sehun hanya berdasarkan tiga kata. Manja, bodoh, dan menyebalkan. Semua berawal dari manfaat pembelian saham dalam persentase besar, maka investor berhak mendapat jabatan sebagai Manajer. Mau tidak mau Jongin harus membiasakan dirinya dengan Sehun. "Kim Jongin-_ssi_, buatkan aku sebuah teknologi yang bisa digunakan untuk meng_upgrade_ otak dungu ku" pertanyaan bodoh lain yang disuarakan Sehun.

"Aku buat kan teknologi langsung yang bisa meng_upgrade _mu ke planet mars!"

Tapi, sejak saat itu Jongin jadi belajar satu hal. Bahwa cerianya seseorang bisa berarti sedang terjadi kehancuran di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti diriku sendiri. Jadi bolehkah kau ku sebut sebagai pengisi energi? Seperti _charge _ini. Matamu dengan instan menjawab kesepianku secara keseluruhan"

**Disclaimer : **Nama tokoh adalah milik pribadi. Hanya meminjam nama untuk menunjang jalan cerita. Karakter dalam cerita akan sangat berbeda dengan karakter asli.

**Warning : - **Pairing **KaiHun (Top!Kai Bottom!Sehun) **Jika tidak berkenan dengan pairing yang ada, silahkan dilewati daripada menghakimi

**Boy X Boy**, area Homo.

Akan ditemukan bahasa kasar, dan konten dewasa. Mohon pandai dalam membatasi diri sendiri.

**Original by : metibyun**

**TIDAK MEMAKLUMI PLAGIARISM/PENGGANDAAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

**Create : 28 Juni 2019**

* * *

**Bagian 1**

"Uang ayah banyak. Jadi lebih baik gunakan untuk investasi. Ayah dengar Tiger, Inc. membuka pasar saham yang sudah resmi tercatat di Bursa Saham Korea" Park Sehun mendengarkan pidato ayahnya dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Pemuda yang baru tadi pagi pulang dari Jepang itu, masih sangat lelah. Usai merantau karena tuntutan pendidikan perguruan tinggi selama 4 tahun. Park Sehun ingin, setidaknya disambut dengan pelukan dan kecupan sayang. Bukan disodori lembaran kertas berisi materi saham yang harus dibeli sebagai investasi.

Seumur hidupnya Sehun membenci pelajaran menghitung. Lalu ayahnya memaksa Sehun masuk ke dalam jurusan perbankan. Mengharuskannya bertemu angka-angka sialan. Grafik-grafik bedebah. Dan hitung-menghitung uang yang tidak pernah ia tahu wujudnya. Itulah mengapa Sehun benci teori.

"Ayah, aku ingin tidur. Sumpah." Tuan Park memukul kepala anak bungsunya dengan gulungan kertas. Kebiasaan membangkang Sehun beliau pikir akan hilang setelah diasingkan selama 4 tahun di negeri seberang. Tidak tahunya masih tetap abadi.

"Park Sehun kau ini sudah 24 tahun-"

"Sudah seharusnya kau belajar jadi serius. Berhenti main-main. Mau jadi apa kamu jika ayah nanti mati" Sehun menyambung petuah ayahnya yang sudah 24 tahun ini ia dengar. Hafal di luar kepala, sebab ayahnya terlalu sering berorasi dengan kalimat itu.

"Bocah kurang ajar!" Sehun sudah lari keluar ruang kerja ayahnya sebelum mendapat lemparan sepatu.

Lahir sebagai seorang bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Entah kenapa Sehun ini hobi sekali mencari masalah sejak kecil. Keluarga besar bahkan tahu jika Sehun jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya yang tampan paripurna.

Pernah saat itu ayah Sehun hampir mati terkena serangan jantung karena skenario penculikan yang dilakukan oleh anak bungsunya itu. Sehun meminta bantuan teman-temannya menjalankan rencana nakalnya. Melakukan seolah-olah Sehun diculik dan meminta tebusan sebesar 300 juta won.

Semua rencananya dipatahkan oleh kepolisian karena Sehun ditemukan tengah menghabiskan waktunya untuk pergi ke klub malam dan berpesta disana.

Sehun juga sudah menghabiskan banyak mobil _sport_ yang dirusak sia-sia karena balapan liar. Bahkan hadiah dari kemenangannya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding biaya servis bernilai fantastis. Sehun membuang mobil bekasnya seperti membuang celana dalam yang tidak terpakai.

Keluarga Park menjalankan bisnis di bidang ekspor dan impor pakan ternak. Sejak lama tuan besar Park ingin terjun ke dunia teknologi. Namun anak-anaknya tidak ada yang berminat disana. Ia juga sangat awam dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Maka sejak mendengar berita bahwa Tiger, Inc. membuka bursa saham besar-besaran karena peluncuran teknologi baru yang membutuhkan banyak modal. Tuan Park menjadi yang paling bersemangat.

Putra sulungnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol sudah tidak berminat untuk mewarisi usahanya karena sibuk dengan profesinya sebagai pengacara, sekaligus CEO di firma hukum miliknya sendiri.

Itulah mengapa tuan Park menggantung harapan tinggi pada si bungsu, Park Sehun. Meskipun kenyataan tak seindah angan-angan.

Sehun tidur dengan posisi kaki berada di kepala ranjang. Sedangkan kepalanya berada di kaki ranjang. Posisi sungsang. Random. Seperti sifatnya.

"Sehun-" nyonya Paek baru saja pulang dari supermarket. Mendapat kabar bahwa si bungsu sudah pulang, beliau harus memasak semua makanan kesukaan Sehun.

"Sehun-" percobaan kedua masih gagal.

"Sehun!" ketiga masih tetap gagal.

"PARK SEHUN _PABO!_" nyonya Park berteriak brutal sambil memukul-mukul kaki anaknya.

Sehun? Hanya menggeliat ringan tanpa ingin bangkit.

"Dasar anak setan!"

"Kalau begitu ibu setannya" Sehun terkekeh dengan suara khas bangun tidur. Menarik ibunya hingga jatuh ke kasur kemudian memeluk erat.

"Ibu, Sehun_ie _rindu"

"Hm. Ibu pun" nyonya Park selalu lemah dengan pelukan anak-anaknya. Ingin marah. Tapi gagal sebab Sehun sudah terlanjur memberi pelukan terhangat.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Dasar anak nakal berani-beraninya tidak memberi kabar" Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Ibu, Sehun_ie _berpikir selama ini sudah menyusahkan ayah begitu banyak. Jadi aku harus fokus untuk menjadi apa yang ayah inginkan"

"Bayiku sudah dewasa ternyata" Sehun memejamkan mata ketika tangan ibunya membelai pipi. Ia rindu suasana seperti ini.

**-KH-**

Tiga Kim bersaudara sedang duduk melingkar. Mendiskusikan perihal pencetusan teknologi baru yang akan diluncurkan sesuai ide si anak tengah, Kim Namjoon.

Tiger, Inc. bukan usaha milik orang tua. Melainkan milik mereka bertiga yang mendapat dukungan sepenuhnya dari keluarga. Seolah dilahirkan untuk saling melengkapi, tiga pria tampan itu memiliki porsinya masing-masing. Menempati setiap bagian penting dalam komponen perusahaan. Jika kepemimpinan berada di atas tanggung jawab Kim Seokjin. Maka ide dan inovasi sepenuhnya diserahkan pada Kim Namjoon. Untuk si bungsu, karena keahliannya dalam memasarkan dan promosi. Kim Jongin mendapat bagian itu, sesuai keahliannya di bidang pemasaran.

Teknologi yang digadang-gadang menjadi proyek paling sukses tahun ini. Mendapat respon yang sangat bagus oleh pasar luas. Karena sasaran mereka bukan hanya mencakup orang dewasa, melainkan semua lapisan umur juga profesi.

Semua manusia saat ini membutuhkan ponsel. Setiap waktu bahkan setiap detik. Tercatat oleh IDC (_International Data Corporation_) setiap tahunnya penjualan ponsel mencapai 1,4 miliar unit bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

Yang difokuskan oleh tim Tiger, Inc. adalah bagaimana penggunaan ponsel bisa maksimal. Dan yang terpenting, belum ada satupun ide yang sama seperti mereka.

Karena sesungguhnya jantung ponsel adalah baterai.

Kim Namjoon yakin dan optimis kali ini mereka bisa memuncaki reputasi perusahaan teknologi.

Banyaknya kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan dengan smartphone, membuat perangkat tersebut harus bisa selalu aktif setiap saat. Namun, setiap smartphone memiliki daya baterai yang terbatas.

Jika smartphone tersebut semakin sering digunakan, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan baterai akan sangat cepat habis pula. Sadar akan betapa pentingnya smartphone bagi kelangsungan hidup, Kim Namjoon pun berinisiatif untuk membuat baterai generasi terbaru.

Di mana baterai tersebut bisa dicas, tanpa memerlukan waktu yang lama. Teknologi ini akan menggunakan nano dengan bio organik nanodot yang bisa meningkatkan kapasitansi elektroda dan meningkatkan performa elektrolit. Namjoon kini mengklaim bahwa baterai buatannya mampu terisi penuh hanya dalam waktu 30 detik saja.

Seokjin bertepuk tangan bangga melihat perkembangan adiknya yang jauh melesat. Ia sebagai pemimpin tertinggi tentu menyetujui tanpa perlu kajian mendalam sebab ide tersebut sangat luar biasa.

Sementara si bungsu tengah sibuk menata strategi promosi. Akhirnya memilih berdiri untuk memeluk kakaknya atas inovasi luar biasa itu.

"Hyung, aku bangga. Astaga aku hampir menangis"

Mereka bertiga melompat-lompat senang seperti anak kecil. Sibuk memberi semangat satu sama lain.

"Berapa modal yang harus kita keluarkan untuk pembelian bahan baku, produksi, dan promosi?" Seokjin melepas pelukan pertama kali mengingat proyek besar sudah berada di depan mata. Jongin mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan si sulung barusan.

"Ehm.." Namjoon bergumam ragu. Membuat kakak dan adiknya semakin bingung.

"Ini besar, kita harus produksi banyak sekaligus. Jika produksi sedikit, pengeluaran malah lebih membengkak. Karena bahan baku yang harus didatangkan dari Belgia" Namjoon mencicit ragu. Ia tahu seberapa modal yang mereka punya. Belum cukup.

"Sebutkan" perintah Seokjin.

"4 milyar won"

"APA!?" / "APA!?" Jongin dan Seokjin berteriak bersamaan. Membuat Namjoon menutup telinga.

.

.

.

.

NOTE : hai! speechless, karena ada ide yg ga sengaja lewat habis baca koran tentang teknologi yang mungkin dirilis beberapa tahun kemudian. Karena kangen kaihun juga, jadi auto disatuin. Berapa abad aku tidak menampakkan diri? Hahahah kangen kalian so much. Kangen baca review kalian. Kangen interaksi sama kalian. Kangen semua tentang kalian. Semoga setelah huru hara panjang ttg kaihun masih ada yg bertahan ya KHS, aku masih disini bertahan juga demi mereka. LOVE YOUUUU ALL :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagian 2**

Jongin dan Seokjin sibuk mengoreksi kelengkapan berkas untuk dibawa ke Bursa Saham Korea. Setelah semalaman berpikir. Akhirnya ketiga pria itu sepakat untuk membuka pasar saham sebagai modal tambahan produk baru yang tengah mereka rancang. Dan mengubah perusahaannya menjadi terbuka. Karena semula dibuat tertutup dengan modal internal mereka sendiri.

Sebenarnya Namjoon tidak setuju. Ia lebih suka melakukan eksekusi sendiri karena jika berhasil. Mereka tidak perlu membagi keuntungan. Dan jika gagal, mereka tidak perlu melakukan ganti rugi.

Tapi Namjoon tidak ahli dalam perputaran uang. Yang lebih paham hanya Seokjin dan Jongin. Jadi ia hanya perlu menurut dan fokus saja pada analisa produknya.

"Kalian tidak tidur semalaman?" Namjoon datang ke ruang kerja di dalam rumah besar mereka, masih menggunakan piyama. Kontras dengan dua saudaranya yang sudah rapi dengan setelan jas.

"Kami hanya tidur dua jam. Setelah itu tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu antusias" jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari bacaan yang dipegang.

"Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku?" Namjoon menyesal karena tidur nyenyak sendirian sementara dua saudaranya pusing memikirkan dana.

"Kau bagian penting disini. Jadi pastikan istirahat cukup. Dan isi perutmu dengan benar" tukas Seokjin tegas.

"Hyung tenang saja. Kami akan berusaha agar modal yang kau minta terkumpul. Aku sudah meminta Bora menerbitkan lembaran saham senilai yang kau minta. Kita harus apresiasi ide cemerlangmu" Seokjin mengangguk setuju. Mengiyakan kata Jongin. Namjoon menghangat mendengar penuturan adik bungsunya. Tujuan mereka mendirikan perusahaan ini awalnya hanya ingin mandiri secara finansial saja. Tapi seiring pertumbuhan mereka yang kian dewasa. Kemajuan perusahaan ini menjadi tujuan utama.

"Semoga langsung ada investor besar yang masuk. Jika pembelian saham langsung sebesar 40% maka ia berhak menempati posisi sebagai manajer, dengan Jongin sebagai mentornya" Jongin mendelik mendengar penuturan kakak sulungnya.

"Kenapa harus!?"

"Oh ayolah Jongin. Uang mereka masuk banyak. Dan dengan investasi, secara tidak langsung mereka ikut memiliki perusahaan kita. Jika mereka mau menerima ya kita berikan saja jabatan itu. Jika tidak mau malah lebih baik" Jongin meniup udara kesal.

"Maksudku kenapa harus aku yang jadi mentornya. Jika orangnya cocok denganku tidak masalah. Jika tidak? Apa hyung mau bertanggung jawab!?"

Tatapan final Seokjin membuat kedua adiknya hanya mampu menunduk patuh. Meskipun kesehariannya terlihat santai dan tidak pernah serius. Namun Seokjin memiliki sisi tegas yang tidak ingin dibantah dalam waktu tertentu. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Cepat kau mandi dan berangkat ke kantor" tunjuk Seokjin pada Namjoon.

"Dan kau Jongin, ayo sarapan setelah itu berangkat ke Bursa Efek Korea"

Ribuan lembar saham sudah dicetak dengan masing-masing bernilai 3 juta won.

Jika hari ini ada yang membeli setidaknya 60% dari saham yang mereka jual. Eksekusi produk akan dilakukan hari itu juga. Mulai dari pembelian bahan baku dan langkah promosi yang akan digunakan.

**-KH-**

Sehun berdiam diri di tengah rumah megahnya. Dengan tatapan nyalang menyaksikan ayahnya duduk nyaman dengan secangkir kopi dan koran harian dalam genggaman.

"Selamat pagi Park Sehun" Sehun merotasikan bola matanya. Berjalan mendekati yang lebih tua masih dengan emosi membara.

"Ayah, kembalikan semua kartu kredit, kartu debit, voucher makan, voucher belanja, kunci mobilku"

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis melihat wajah santai ayahnya. Bangun dari tidur setelah semalam bercerita banyak dengan ibunya. Sehun mendapati barang-barang paling berharga miliknya sudah tidak ada. Saat bertanya pada beberapa maid khusus yang diberikan untuk melayani semua kebutuhannya. Sehun mendapat jawaban jika sebelum ia bangun. Ayahnya sempat masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kenapa tanya ayah?"

"Ayah jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kata maid ku, tadi pagi pagi sekali ayah masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun_ie_"

Tuan Park dengan wajah jenakanya berhasil membuat Sehun marah. Sehun itu tidak bisa marah. Sama sekali. Ia hanya merengut dengan wajah merah siap menangis. Membuat siapapun akan gemas termasuk ayahnya. Jika tidak dalam rencana mengancam Sehun mungkin tuan Park akan mencubit-cubit pipi berisi milik anak bungsunya.

"Ini?" ayah Sehun mengapit dompet berisi barang-barang sakralnya di antara jari. Mengayunkan dramatis.

"Iya itu. Itu milik Sehun_ie. _Di dalam dompet itu ada voucher makan ayam sepuasnya yang promonya akan berakhir hari ini. Ayah ku mohon" Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berharap sang ayah akan luluh.

"Ambil-" Sehun baru saja selangkah lebih dekat. Tapi ayahnya malah membuat jarak dompet semakin jauh. "-eits, dengan syarat" Sehun semakin merengut kesal.

"Sehun_ie_ akan adukan ayah pada ibu dan hyung!"

"Adukan saja" jawab tuan Park ringan.

"Sehun_ie _dipungut di bawah jembatan ya? Kenapa ayah tega menjauhkan Sehun_ie _dari porsi besar ayam goreng di dalam voucher itu" tuan Park menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kapan anak bungsunya akan jadi dewasa? Apa ayam gratis itu lebih penting daripada kelangsungan masa depan mereka?

"Ayah bisa belikan kamu ayam sekaligus peternakannya. Tapi lakukan satu hal agar setidaknya ijazah mu dari Jepang jadi berguna" Sehun memilih berdamai dengan rasa kesalnya. Sejak 3 tahun lalu, sejak kejadian besar yang ia lihat di depan mata. Sehun mulai sadar bahwa selama ini dirinya tidak pernah menjadi anak yang baik. Ia tidak pernah peduli perasaan ayah dan ibu atas kenakalannya. Yang dipikirkan hanya kesenangan dan rasa puasnya sendiri.

"Apa?"

Tadi pagi sebelum Sehun bangun. Tuan Park mendapat informasi atas terdaftarnya secara resmi Tiger, Inc. dalam bursa saham. Ia tidak menunggu atau berpikir terlalu lama untuk melakukan pembelian sebesar 50% dari lembar saham yang dijual. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Tiger, Inc. memberlakukan sistem jika pembelian sebesar 40% atau lebih dari semua yang dijual. Maka investor tersebut berhak mendapat jabatan sebagai manajer keuangan. Ikut mengontrol jalannya keuangan perusahaan didampingi oleh Direktur keuangan sebagai mentornya.

Betapa bangganya tuan Park mengeluarkan uang untuk investasi sekaligus mendapat manfaat seperti itu. Ia berpikir sebelum menerjunkan Sehun ke dalam perusahaannya. Ia ingin mengajarkan Sehun bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan. Agar ijazah anaknya jadi berguna.

"TIDAK MAU!" tuan Park menutup telinga karena teriakan Sehun.

"Ya sudah ayah buang saja ini semua. Mulai hari ini kau tidak dapat fasilitas apa-apa termasuk mobil"

"Ayah aku tidak bisa, bagaimana jika semua orang disana memperlakukanku dengan buruk? Bagaimana jika mereka hanya mau uang kita lalu melakukan pembunuhan berencana untuk Sehun_ie?_ Bagaimana jika-" Sehun tidak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya sebab kini ia sudah tersedu-sedu di lantai masih menggunakan piyama bebeknya.

Tuan Park tidak mampu berkata-kata atas pemikiran ajaib Sehun. Bagaimana Sehun bisa berpikir sejauh dan mustahil seperti itu?

"Astaga, kau berlebihan. Bagaimana bisa mereka akan membunuhmu jika kau saja bisa membunuh mereka dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini?"

"J-jadi maksud ayah mereka akan mati karena menghadapi sifatku yang menyebalkan?" tanya Sehun polos dengan sisa air mata yang basah di pipi.

"YA! Karena kau belum dewasa." Sehun bangkit kemudian mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Baik! Sehun_ie_ akan buktikan pada ayah bahwa Sehun_ie _bisa jadi anak baik dan dewasa disana!"

Pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak itu memang sudah lama tidak terdengar selama 4 tahun terakhir karena kepergian Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa pertengkaran ini membuat Sehun merasa sedikit sakit hati. Rasanya sama seperti 3 tahun lalu.

* * *

Happy satnite yorobun :) populasi kaihun shipper udah musnah kah. Apa cuma tersisa aku saja. Huhuhu sedih :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Bagian 3**

Kim Jongin memperhatikan Grafik penjualannya dengan seksama. Menanjak ke atas. Kenaikan signifikan itu terjadi sebab pre-order yang membludak sesaat setelah promosi tulis melalui surat kabar dirilis.

Mereka bahkan belum tahu bagaimana bentuk _charge_ turbo yang akan diproduksi. Belum tahu bagaimana uji coba produk tersebut. Tapi mereka tergiur dengan iming-iming bahwa baterai ponsel menjadi penuh hanya dalam 30 detik saja.

"Ini gila!" eksekutif muda itu sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Produk teknologi sebelumnya yang dirancang memang selalu sukses. Namun tidak ada yang sesukses ini.

"Kenapa Jong?" Seokjin baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan secangkir teh jahe karena ia masuk angin. Setelah begadang semalaman menyiapkan kelengkapan berkas untuk dibawa ke kantor bursa saham.

"Lihat hyung" pertama Jongin menunjukkan grafik digital yang bergerak otomatis sesuai dengan jumlah order yang masuk. Data paling terbaru.

"Lalu ini" kemudian Jongin menunjukkan grafik digital lagi. Bedanya kali ini menunjukkan pergerakan saham mereka yang melejit.

"Baru tadi pagi. Dalam setengah hari kita bisa membuat Tiger, Inc. jadi perusahaan teknologi terbaik"

Seokjin tersenyum bangga. Menepuk pundak adik bungsunya karena hasil yang didapat tidak menghianati usaha.

"Sayang Namjoon tidak bisa melihat ini" Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"Benar. Dia sedang tidak mau diganggu dengan hal lain. Ia ingin bersemedi di dalam ruang kerjanya sampai beberapa hari ke depan"

Sebagai jantung dari perusahaan, kadang Namjoon butuh berhari-hari untuk sekedar berdiam di ruang kerjanya. Menggali dan mengkaji ide yang ada untuk disempurnakan. Pernah dulu saat peluncuran ponsel milik Tiger, Inc. Namjoon baru sadar sudah berada di dalam ruangannya selama satu bulan tanpa keluar. Berbeda memang anak tengah dari pasangan Kim itu.

"Tapi Bora sudah kau utus memperhatikan asupannya kan?" Jongin mengangguk. Kim Bora adalah sepupu sekaligus penanggung jawab untuk segala hal. Bora juga memiliki posisi paling penting disini. Sebab Bora mengetahui segala seluk beluk perusahaan dan harus menguasai hal baru dengan cepat. Ia bahkan bertanggung jawab untuk asupan makanan yang dikonsumsi Namjoon. Agar pria itu tidak mudah sakit dan kambuh. Pekerjaan utama Bora di atas pekerjaan lain adalah, bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan Namjoon.

"Bora tahu apa pekerjaan utamanya"

"_Ehem_" kedua pria Kim menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Bora?" wanita itu mengangguk sembari menggandeng seseorang. Jongin yang semula duduk memilih untuk berdiri. Sedangkan Seokjin yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri memegang cangkir, berjalan mendekat ke tengah ruangan.

"Perkenalkan dia Jung Hoseok. Baru aku rekrut tadi. Dia mantan perawat di rumah sakit International Gangnam"

"Untuk?" Bora mendelik mendengar pertanyaan kedua sepupunya. Mereka ini lupa atau bagaimana?

"Begini, akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Namjoon sedang menurun sementara ia tidak mau berhenti bekerja karena merasa bertanggung jawab atas produk ciptaannya. Kita tidak bisa mengandalkan orang awam kesehatan sepertiku" jelas Bora

"Menurun? Kata dokter?" wajah Seokjin berubah khawatir. Jongin bahkan hampir menangis.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Jadi sekarang sambut tamu ku dengan baik dasar brengsek!" Bora memang begitu. Wajah saja manis. Gerakan lemah lembut, tapi mulutnya mirip terompet tahun baru. Berisik dan kasar.

**-KH-**

Bukan hanya pagi ini, setiap paginya Jongin selalu berharap untuk diberikan kebaikan. Tapi sepertinya pagi ini dan seharian kedepan menjadi sedikit rumit karena Seokjin memberitahukan bahwa, Jongin harus bersiap dengan bawahan barunya. Pemilik saham 50% dari total keseluruhan yang ada.

"Jongin, pasang muka yang benar" Bora memperingatkan Kim Jongin agar paling tidak lelaki itu mau memasang wajah ramah.

"Contohnya?" tanya Jongin malas.

"Ish, dasar pria gila!" Bora sudah mengayunkan sepatu hak tingginya siap dilempar ke arah Jongin, namun urung sebab Bora sendiri baru ingat. Jika hari ini Jung Hoseok masuk pertama kali sebagai asisten Namjoon. Menggantikan tugas Bora.

"Jong, bagaimana? Sudah siap? Bora kau berangkat denganku"

Kadang, Kim Bora memang menginap di kediaman Kim bersaudara karena jarak dari kantor ke apartemen miliknya terlalu jauh.

Selagi Kim Bora memasang _blazer_ serta melakukan sentuhan akhir untuk _make up_nya. Kim Jongin masih nyaman duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarga dengan baju rumah.

Jongin mendadak malas kemana-mana setelah mendengar penuturan kakak sulungnya perihal pembelian saham atas nama Park Sehun sebesar 50%. Rencananya Park Sehun akan mendapat jabatan manajer dan ikut mengontrol jalannya keuangan perusahaaan.

Lembaran saham sudah disiapkan tinggal menunggu Jongin siap untuk melakukan janji temu dengan investor kaya itu.

"Jong, kau akan pergi dengan baju itu?" Seokjin memperhatikan adiknya yang fokus dengan acara kartun di televisi.

"Aku malas pergi!" alis Seokjin terangkat satu.

"Maksudnya bagaimana? Apa kita batalkan saja semua? Membayar penalti untuk investor-investor. Dan pembeli pre-order? Begitu maumu?" Seokjin tidak berbicara dengan nada tinggi, sungguh. Itu hanya pertanyaan santai namun menusuk Jongin dalam. Sebab jika Seokjin sudah pada _mode_ dewasanya. Itu tidak akan baik untuk siapa saja.

"Hyung, aku tidak mau melakukan perekrutan untuk investor besar!" Jongin berusaha mempertahankan prinsipnya.

"Ada celah permainan untuk transaksi dalam jumlah besar. Aku melakukan ini karena tidak mau mereka menyesal telah berinvestasi. Mereka, aku beri akses untuk ikut mengontrol secara langsung. Uang Park Sehun 2 miliar won, dan itu tidak sedikit. Dewasalah Kim Jongin!"

Jongin mendesah kesal kemudian bangkit tanpa memperdulikan Seokjin juga Bora.

"Pikirkan kakakmu juga. Di tengah kritisnya, dia berusaha sangat keras karena cita-cita kita!" ucapan Seokjin yang satu ini berhasil membuat Jongin berhenti melangkah. Meski tidak membalik badan. Tapi Seokjin tahu adiknya itu tengah berperang melawan ego serta hatinya. Biar Jongin menjadi dewasa. Perjalanan mereka sudah sejauh ini. Tidak mungkin mereka berputar arah karena emosi kanak-kanak Jongin.

Di depan sana. Banyak cobaan yang menunggu untuk dilalui. Yang mungkin lebih berat daripada sekedar menerima orang baru dengan memiliki uang lebih banyak.

* * *

Baca review kalian nano nano rasanya. Sekangen itu nangkring disini :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bagian 4**

"Bagaimana ini sayang? Sehun tidak bisa dihubungi?" nyonya Park panik setengah mati karena Sehun belum juga sampai di restoran. Tadi pagi asisten kepercayaan tuan Park membuat janji temu dengan salah satu direksi Tiger, Inc. Membahas tentang investasi mereka serta keuntungan yang berhak didapat sebagai salah satu manajer.

Sehun mengajukan diri ingin berangkat terpisah karena ia harus mengunjungi temannya yang sakit. Tuan Park percaya saja karena meskipun nakal, Sehun memiliki rasa simpati dan empati yang sangat tinggi.

"Biarkan saja nanti juga datang. Meskipun keras kepala aku tahu dia tidak akan melawanku. Lagipula petinggi Tiger belum datang" usapan lembut yang diberikan tuan Park pada istrinya. Berhasil membuat wanita itu sedikit tenang.

"Permisi-" seorang pria tinggi menggunakan setelan _suit _mahal, menyapa dengan membungkuk. Proporsi wajahnya yang sempurna terukir tampan. Sesaat pasangan Park itu tertegun. Pemuda yang sopan dan tampan luar biasa. Ternyata masih bisa ditemui di era modern seperti ini.

"Kim Jongin-_imnida"_ Tuan dan Nyonya Park ikut bangkit dan membungkuk juga.

"Park Seo Joon, dan ini istriku Park Min Young" Jongin mengernyit samar. Tidak ada yang bernama Park Sehun?

"Silahkan duduk tuan Kim" tuan Park mempersilahkan.

"Ah iya. Terima Kasih tuang Park" tidak ada obrolan berarti selama mereka berada dalam satu meja.

Jongin berusaha beramah-tamah sesuai arahan Seokjin. Memperkenalkan Tiger dengan reputasi terbaik yang pernah dimiliki. Menarik perhatian tuan Park yang tidak berhenti kagum terhadap perusahaan teknologi miliknya.

"Anda seumuran dengan putra bungsuku, namanya Park Sehun. Atas nama dalam saham yang sebenarnya ku beli" Jongin secara reflek membolakan mata. Terjawab sudah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi tertancap di kepala.

"Anak anda? Anak yang beruntung" Tuan Park dan istrinya terkekeh hangat mendengar penuturan Jongin barusan. Setelah menyuap satu sendok puding santan yang dipesan, tuan Park mendekat ke arah Jongin seolah berbisik "Tapi dia selalu merasa sial memiliki ayah sepertiku."

Jongin tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis mendengar ucapan itu. Tapi saat tuan Park tertawa ia jadi ikut tertawa, hanya formalitas. Orang tuanya saja begini, bagaimana anaknya? Jongin harus menyiapkan banyak obat sakit kepala di dalam laci nanti.

"Oh ya tuan Park. Saya dan seluruh direksi lain merencanakan peluncuran dalam 2 bulan ke depan. Untuk tempat dan waktu akan saya informasikan melalui asisten anda"

"Tentu, hubungi saja asistenku"

"Ehm, berapa undangan yang anda butuhkan?" tuan Park membuat gerakan berpikir.

"Lima-" nyonya Park yang sedari tadi hanya ber-haha hihi menoleh dengan cepat.

"Lima!? Siapa yang kau maksud Park!? Istri muda mu atau bagaimana!?" Jongin menebak mungkin di dalam rumah keluarga ini bisa membuat serial drama. Sebab gerak geriknya sudah terdramatisasi.

Nyonya Park memukul lengan suaminya dengan brutal.

"Sayang dengarkan aku, lima itu dengan asistenku" lalu pukulan berhenti. Nyonya Park tersenyum canggung ke arah Jongin yang sedari tadi tercengang.

"Oh, coba katakan sejak tadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memukulmu"

"Kau bahkan belum mendengar kelanjutannya" sungut tuan Park.

"Baiklah lima undangan untuk anda dan keluarga" tutup Jongin sabar.

**-VM-**

Sejak duduk bersama dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih satu jam. Kim Jongin jadi tahu bagaimana karakter keluarga Park yang sangat kaya ini.

Mereka bisa dibilang terlalu apa adanya untuk ukuran konglomerat. Mereka tidak sungkan berbicara keras dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Melihat keluarga Park, Jongin jadi ingat ayah dan ibunya di Daegu. Mereka mungkin akan membicarakan anak-anaknya sama antusias seperti pasangan Park menceritakan anak-anak mereka. Betapa bangga pasangan Park itu memiliki si sulung yang sudah mandiri dengan firma hukum miliknya. Serta si bungsu yang baru saja lulus pasca sarjana di Jepang.

Sekilas Jongin dengar jika pasangan Park memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki dengan selisih umur 3 tahun. Berarti usia sulung Park sama dengan usia Seokjin. Sedang bungsu Park sama dengan usianya.

Berbeda dengannya dan saudara-saudaranya yang satu pemikiran. Anak-anak pasangan Park ini lebih suka menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Nomor satu menjadi pengacara dan memiliki firma hukum sendiri sementara si bungsu-

"Anak bungsuku tidak memiliki minat dimana-mana kecuali makan ayam goreng gratis hasil memburu voucher" tunggu. Tidak memiliki minat dimana-mana? Lalu? Untuk apa ia nanti bergabung dengan Tiger?

Jongin terbatuk mendengar penuturan tuan Park mengenai anak bungsunya. Ia terkejut jika masih ada orang kaya yang jalan hidupnya rancu seperti Park Sehun.

"AYAH! IBU!" Seru seorang pemuda dengan pakaian casualnya.

"Itu putraku, tampan kan?" Jongin mengernyit memperhatikan pemuda terduga bernama Park Sehun yang tengah berlari-lari kecil. Tampan? Jujur saja iya. Dia memang tampan. Tapi kadar manisnya lebih dominan. Senyumnya yang cerah terlihat tulus hingga membuat matanya tenggelam membentuk bulan sabit.

"Maaf terlambat" Sehun dengan tidak sopan menyeruput jus buah milik Jongin. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal setelah berlari dari tempat parkir hingga sampai sini.

"Itu minumku" cengiran Sehun membuat kesan pertama yang manis menjadi buyar. Jongin tidak suka seseorang yang ceroboh sebab ia cinta kesempurnaan.

"Sehun!" peringat nyonya Park setelah melihat ekspresi Jongin yang berubah seketika.

Sehun memandang Jongin datar. Dasar manusia kaku tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Padahal hanya segelas jus buah. Sehun bisa membelikan ratusan gelas lagi.

"Iya maaf" ucap Sehun tidak ikhlas.

"Maafkan dia ya Jongin-_ssi_. Hidupnya memang begitu, urakan" basa-basi nyonya Park membuat Jongin memilih menyudahi rasa kesalnya.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai diskusi mengenai inti masalah sekarang?" tuan Park memberi kode melalui kepala agar anak bungsunya itu memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Sehun menegakkan badan. Membuat gestur angkuh dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

"PARK SE-HUN" Jongin masih sangat ingat ekspresi itu membuatnya ingin menonjok Sehun disini, sekarang juga. Astaga! Ia harus benar-benar menghubungi Bora untuk meminta disediakan obat sakit kepala di dalam laci.

Park Sehun dikesan pertama yang Jongin ingat. Minum jusnya tanpa permisi. Gestur yang sombong. Dan terlihat tidak bisa bekerja. Kelebihannya adalah uangnya banyak, ya meskipun itu milik orang tuanya. Tapi fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah, Sehun mempunyai nama kuat sebagai pemilik 50% saham di perusahaannya dengan nilai fantastis.

Sehun berbeda jauh dengan ayah dan ibunya yang ramah luar biasa. Senyumnya meskipun manis, tapi ucapannya tajam seperti belati misal seperti ini,

"Jongin-_ssi_ seleramu buruk tentang makanan"

"Jongin-_ssi _jasmu sepertinya kebesaran"

"Ukuran sepatumu seperti kapal"

"Aduh aku tidak suka dengan bau pisang, selera makan mu memang aneh" dan masih banyak protes lainnya.

Jongin hanya mendengus. Sudah dicatat dalam otak, umpatan apa saja yang siap ia tembakkan saat Sehun mulai bekerja di kantornya nanti. Ia harus menahan paling tidak hari ini untuk menghormati ibu dan ayah Sehun.

"Terima kasih untuk jamuan makan siangnya Jongin-_ssi"_ nyonya Park tersenyum anggun. Dengan tulus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda di depannya.

"Sama-sama nyonya. Lain kali kita harus mengulangi kembali" jawab Jongin tak kalah ramah.

"Seandainya aku punya anak perempuan. Pasti sudah ku jadikan kau menantu. Benar-benar lelaki idaman semua ibu mertua sepertiku" kekehan nyonya Park disetujui oleh suaminya.

"Ya aku setuju. Jika saja kita memiliki anak perempuan. Mungkin aku akan melamarkan Jongin untuknya" Jongin tentu saja tidak mau. Jika menjadi anggota keluarga Park, itu artinya di harus bertemu pemuda aneh yang sombong itu.

"Jika aku memiliki adik perempuan. Aku tidak mau menjodohkan dengan dia" sahut Sehun santai.

Lagi lagi, untuk beberapa kali. Sehun merusak suasana.

"Tidak masalah Sehun-_ssi._ Aku bisa dengan mudah mendapat restu mu jika memang itu diperlukan" bisik Jongin gemas. Bukan rasa gemas yang sesungguhnya. Melainkan rasa gemas karena ingin membungkam mulut Sehun yang sembarangan.

"Ini ciri-ciri pria hidung belang. Apa ibu dan ayah masih berencana menjodohkan anak gadisnya dengan dia?" Sehun kesal. Kesal karena bisikan Jongin masih terngiang-ngiang padahal orangnya sudah berdiri menjauh.

"Sudah sudah itu hanya perumpamaan yang tidak akan terjadi sebab anak ibu semuanya laki-laki"

"Sampai bertemu hari senin di ruang kerja ku Sehun-_ssi._" Jongin membungkuk dengan senyum miring yang samar. Sehun bersumpah jika Jongin terlihat tampan. Pipinya bahkan menghangat karena senyum sialan itu.

* * *

tbc

* * *

Ini gimana sih si sehun? Pen jitak jadinya. hahahaha


End file.
